That Prada Tie
by samspecter
Summary: One reason why Harvey keeps a spare suit in his office. Mike thinks it's a pretty good one too. Mike/Harvey, PWP, tie!porn because there's not enough of it


**AN:** I just wanted some more tie!porn in my life. And this was the result. The original title is, "That Fucking Prada Tie", but 's rules and all that. Enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>It was unexpected. One moment Mike was walking down the deserted hallway, nose buried in a contract-negotiation Harvey wanted looked over, and they next moment he was in a dark, rather enclosed, supply cupboard, pressed up against someone. A very familiar, male someone.<p>

The file in his hands was crushed between their chests, as his mouth was roughly captured by the man, and he completely forgot about contracts and negotiations when a hot tongue slid along the roof of his mouth and hands trailed down his chest to cup him through his slacks. Making a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan, he let the file drop to the floor, and brought his hands up to grip the man's face. The kiss turned more languid, and he allowed himself to be pushed up against something; door, wall, he wasn't sure and didn't really care.

Their lips moved together, tongues mapping out each other's mouths. Harvey made out like he practiced law: with single minded intensity and focus, but also with a side angle; a way to exploit the situation to their advantage. In other words, the hand that was currently unbuttoning Mike's slacks to get to his already half hard cock.

Mike was still blind, unable to see what Harvey was doing in the darkness. He could only hear, how their breathing filled the small space, mingling hot between them, and feel, how Harvey's hand was warm and heavy as his palm dragged up along the underside of his cock before withdrawing, the touch teasing. Over, and over until he was aching. The hand left suddenly, and he let out a small whine, which turned into a choked moan as the touch returned, but with something more. The smooth and scratchy texture of fabric against too sensitive skin, the touch maddening. Oh god. Oh fuck. It's his tie.

He ripped his mouth away from Harvey's and let out a loud groan as the tie glided up his cock, guided by a sure hand. A thumb rubbed with a gentle pressure over the tip, the feel of the fabric almost agonizing in its intensity.

"Stay quiet or I'll use it to gag you instead," came Harvey's voice, and Mike could almost see the smirk but he was too busy seeing stars. "Wouldn't want someone to hear." and he punctuated the statement by giving a sharp tug, and Mike had to bite his lip so hard he tasted blood. Arousal sat low in his belly, the heat building almost too rapidly. And oh, it wasn't just the tie now. It was the reminder that they were in a supply closet, where anyone could walk by or walk in on them at any time, and see them. Together. And he thought fucking against the glass wall of Harvey's apartment was kinky.

"Harvey." He groaned lowly, in warning, because he could feel it was becoming too much too fast, and damn it he wanted this to last a little longer. Harvey caught the tone, having heard it countless times before.

Mike was honestly a little surprised when the hand and tie moved away, though, and he panted as he leaned backwards, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath a little. He was so hard it almost hurt, and the lack of contact didn't do anything to diminish that. The sound of a zipper being pulled down was loud in the small space, and his eyes snapped open. He was unaware that he had even closed them.

"Harvey," he repeated quietly, "what-"

Oh god. Thought flew out of the window, out of the fucking building, as he suddenly felt what was unmistakably the slightly slick hardness of Harvey's own cock being thrust up against his, along with fingers loosely wrapping the tie around them both, almost tying them together.

Desperate now, he dug his fingers into Harvey's shoulders, trying to cling to something physical in an attempt to ground himself. Everything burned as his mouth moved harshly against pliant lips, and they both moaned with the same breath as Harvey pumped his hand upwards and twisted, before sliding smoothly back down. He thrust his tongue into Harvey's mouth, trying to match the movement of the man's hand as he found a quick rhythm, and Mike found that it didn't matter that he couldn't see Harvey because he could picture it so clearly in his mind.

Harvey's face, a picture of controlled desperation. His lips, swollen and pink as they slid against his own. Dress shirt open, small expanse of his heaving chest exposed, the tie absent. Slacks unzippered, his hard cock free, only to be bound again, this time willingly. A hand, with the purple silk (no doubt fucking Prada or something) tie that he'd been wearing today, wrapped around it, moving over their cocks, drawing the pleasure out, making it sharper, keener.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he'd been pulled into the closet, lost in Harvey's touch. But when a fabric covered thumb slid over the head of his cock, nail purposefully scraping over the sensitive nerves, his release hit him hard. He moaned into the kiss as his cock jerked almost painfully in Harvey's grip, and he was dimly aware of the increased slickness between them, and how the movement of Harvey's hand was erratic as he found his own release into the tie, thrusting against him.

After Harvey drew the pleasure out as much as he could, what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds, later, spent, Mike fell forward into his embrace, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. A warm puff of air tickled his ear as Harvey let out a huff of exasperation, but he let Mike curl around him as his own breathing evened out and he came down from the high.

"The tie," Mike mumbled into Harvey's shoulder after a few moments, sighing as gentle fingers cleaned him up, the smooth silk now wet, and though he couldn't see it, stained in a way the dry cleaner might look twice at.

"Then it's a good thing I keep a spare suit at the office." His voice was laced with dark amusement. There was a beat before Harvey continued, "Now, clean up your mess. I expect that contract-negotiation that you're currently standing on, back on my desk in five minutes."

"Oh come on Harvey!"


End file.
